Nafta
by imperatrixdaemonium
Summary: Mexico goes to visit Canada with America in order to make a pact. Mexico goes in hopes of being with Canada. So what happens when Canada rejects her due to family issues? Will Russia be able to fix Mexico's broken heart and not die in the process?
1. Long time no see

Canada was nervous, that Mr. Komajirou could easily tell as he noticed Canada's pacing about the room. Why this person whose name he could never seem to remember was pacing was beyond him. Canada looked so well dressed he wasn't wearing his usual attire he would wear when ever America was visiting, which usually involved random clothes since America always wanted to play outside, which usually meant another ruined outfit. So why did he even bother dressing up today?

"Mr. Polarbear, can I ask you a question?" Canada asked in voice just above a whisper.

"Who are you?" Mr. Komajirou asked with great curiosity.

"I am Canada, so can I ask you something?" Canada asked feeling even more nervous.

'If he can't even remember who I am and he's been with me almost all my life. What hopes do I have that she will remember?' Canada asked himself feeling hopeless.

"What is it?" Mr. Komajirou asked.

"How do I look?" asked Canada.

"Well if you are trying to impress your brother I think it's a little too much. Don't you think?" asked Mr. Komajirou.

"I am not trying to impress my brother!" Canada shouted.

"Well who are you trying to impress?" asked Mr. Komajirou.

"A girl that America is bring over with him," Canada said.

"Well you look just like America right now, why don't you wear what you usually wear I am sure she wouldn't care what you look like. After all like you said she is coming with America," Mr. Komajirou said.

"Thank you, Mr. Komajirou," said Canada as he began to change from his outfit to a completely different one.

Meanwhile somewhere South of the Untied States America's border:

A beautiful young girl with long dark brown hair and honey brown eyes was nervously ransacking her closet.

"How about this dress?" Mexico asked as he would step in front of her mirror to examine herself.

"No! Its too bright!" Mexico said tossing it to the side.

"I know, this black one will do!" Mexico shouted trying it on.

"Oh no! It looks like I am going to a funeral!" Mexico shouted.

"Orito! Tell me what I should wear?" Mexico asked her pet golden eagle feeling rather irritated.

Orito just flew into Mexico's closet and took out a grey suede coat that Russia had given her from the time she went to visit him at his home. Then also extracted some pair of black tight jeans, followed by a white long sleeve turtle neck shirt, he also gave her some fake fur boots that were right above her ankles.

"Are you sure about this outfit, Orito?" Mexico asked as she examined it.

'Of course I am sure! Its going to be cold where you are going to visit, we don't want to make the same mistake you did when you went to visit Russia now do we?' Orito asked.

"What if they decide to have a ball?" asked Mexico all of a sudden.

'Know what leave the packing to me, you go and get ready,' Orito told her feeling rather irritated.

"Okay," Mexico said as she sighed.

Mexico left the room with her bathing supplies and the outfit that Orito had chosen for her.

As soon as she was gone Orito turned himself into his human form and began to clean everything up. Then he got one of Mexico's biggest suit cases and began to place her clothes first her bra and underwear which where still in their shopping bags although he wasn't really human just the sight of them made him nervous. Ever since Mexico turned fifteen she had started to buy underwear that seemed rather kinky, blame France on that. He went and got five different sets of pajamas for her to wear and one pair of flip-flops. Then he placed five pair of jeans, followed by five different shirts, three other pair of boots she had, some gloves, three different scarves, and five different sweaters. Then he got another one of Mexico's suit cases and in that one he placed her beauty supplies, which had everything but make up, since Mexico never enjoyed that stuff, a bathing robe, her nightgown, and a dress followed by its shoes, tights and her hair ribbons.

Once Orito was done he turned back into his human form and just in time since Mexico was about to open the door.

"Wow, Orito, you finished already?" Mexico asked.

She was wearing everything except for the coat since it was too hot to be wearing that in her house.

"Well I am off see you in six days okay," Mexico said as she took her suit cases.  
>Mexico went off to the airport. She had promised America that she would go with him to visit Canada's house. Canada, just thinking about him gave butterflies to Mexico's stomach.<p>

"Damn, it's been so long," Mexico whispered.

Mexico fell asleep since she knew that her trip would take four hours.

"Sir, you can't be in here!" one of the flight attendants exclaimed.

Apparently someone who had gotten inside the plane.

"It doesn't matter I am going to get off in just a few seconds I just came here to get someone," the stranger said.

"Please wait until the passengers all abort the plane," the flight attendant said.

"If I take her out this way I won't have to wait, now will I?" the man said feeling rather irritated.

"Who are you waiting for, if you mind me asking, Mr…." the flight attendant said.

"Well, I am here to pick up my wife, and I am America," America said as an American flag seemed to appear out of thin air.

"I am not your wife!" Mexico shouted getting out of her seat.

"Not yet your not," America said with a smirk.

Causing Mexico throw her pillow at America, this had the same affect as if she had thrown a brick at him.

"Common lets go," Mexico said getting off the airplane.

Suddenly realizing she was the only one left in the airplane.

Mexico then went to go and pick up her suit cases.

"Hey, America, I just realized something you told me not to buy a ticket to Canada's house why?" Mexico asked.

"That's because we are going to his house using my private airplane," America said with a grin.

"I just had to ask," Mexico said, "America, can I fly?"

"No," America simply answered.

They walked over to America's private jet plane and placed Mexico's suit cases in. They got boarded the plane and before Mexico knew it they were off the ground.

Mexico also fell asleep in airplane something about being off the ground for longer that a second made her feel rather sleepy. America looked at the sleeping girl beside him and couldn't help himself; he lifted her shin towards him and decided to kiss her.

"Keep your eyes on the air," Mexico mumbled.

"Damn," America said as he quickly let go of her.

With Mexico it had always been no.

Flashback:

"Hey, Mexico, I just looked at a map and it said that I am supposed to be on top of you," America said.

"No ring, no sex," Mexico just said.

"Well then let's get married," America said.

"Let me think about it….Hell No!" Mexico said.

End Flashback:

Before they knew it they had arrived at Canada's house. Canada was waiting outside with Mr. Komajirou at his side.

"Do you really think I look good?" Canada asked as he looked at his outfit.

"You look great, and besides its too late to change right now," Mr. Komajirou said.

Canada was wearing a navy blue hooded sweater and blue jeans. Then a very beautiful girl wearing a grey coat came running towards him. The girl hugged him and then gave him a passionate kiss.

"M-mexico, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Canada said as his body was beginning to feel warmer.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that," Mexico said giving Canada another hug.

"I did, it's just that…" Canada couldn't think of anything to say.

"Let me guess, Mexico, all of your virtue just goes out the window when you're with Canada," America snarled, dropping Mexico's suitcases in front of her.

"No they don't!" Mexico said taking her suitcases with her, "Canada, where are we going to stay?"

"Well if you just follow me," Canada said before leading the way to the guest rooms. They were rather dusty since not many people seemed to remember who he was.

"Let me guess, this is my room?" Mexico asked as she looked at a very girly room.  
>"How did you know?" Canada asked.<p>

"I don't think, America would want to sleep in a bed made with pink sheets," Mexico said pointing out the obvious.

"I guess not," Canada said before both he and America left to show America his room.

Mexico began to unpack her suitcases and placing them in the closet. She took out her beauty kit and placed it on top of the dresser. Then she began to hang up all of her jeans, followed by her sweaters, place her shirts in one of the cabinets, finally she looked at her shopping backs which no doubt had her underwear and bras inside of them this she placed in another cabinet. And then she placed her boots at the foot of her bed that way it was really convenient for her.

"There everything is in its proper place," Mexico said as she smiled to herself.

'Now then let's start operation get Canada in my bed,' Mexico thought to herself as a seductive smirk began to form on her lips.

"What is going on in your perverted mind, Mexico?" a man with a bird on his head asked.

"Nothing that has to do with you, Prussia, that's for sure," Mexico said hotly.

"Why not aren't I awesome enough for you to desire?" Prussia asked stepping inside of her room.

"As-a-matter-a-fact your not, Prussia," Mexico simply put it.

"Why is it because you desire my brother West?" Prussia asked seductively.

Prussia moved closer to the Mexico, locking the door behind him. Mexico's eyes  
>widened with horror. Whatever Prussia had planned was not going to be any good.<p>

"I have to go now, Prussia, they'll miss me," Mexico said trying to walk past him.

"Not so fast," Prussia said as he pushed Mexico onto the pink mattress.

"Please let me go,Prussia," Mexico begged as she tried to get off the bed.

"But I don't want to let you go, Mexico. You see I want to know something I think only you can answer," Prussia said as he gently touched her cheek.

"What is it?" Mexico said as she shuddered at his touch.

"Did you ever sleep with Spain?" Prussia asked.

"What do you mean?" Mexico asked.

"Did you ever have sex with him, Mexico?" Prussia asked.

"Of course not," anger searing in Mexico's voice.

"Mexico, you are still-" Prussia asked.

"Of course I am you imbecile! Now get off me!" Mexico shouted pushing him off.

"Well that's all I wanted to know," Prussia said as he got off the bed.

"Why did you want to know that?" Mexico asked with curiosity.

"Its just that every other nation said you had some sort of reputation. I wanted to see if they were true," Prussia said.

"What do you mean by 'see'?" Mexico asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Don't worry I don't want to have sex with you. I am not Spain or France so you can relax, Mexico. Its just that they said you were easy," Prussia said.

"Okay, thats not true," Mexico sighed.

"I am still curious, I mean don't you want to loose it. Now that I think about it you're one of the only female nations that is still a virgin," Prussia said as he looked her up and down.

"What about Belarus?" Mexico asked.

"Just because she says that she only wants her brother Russia, doesn't mean that she doesn't have sex," Prussia said as he kept on looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Mexico asked feeling rather uncomfortable.

"What I mean is that, every night when Russia rejects her Belarus will go to the Baltic's bedroom and extract Lithuania and take him to her room. I know you also know this or have you forgotten the noises you heard coming from Belarus' bedroom?" Prussia asked with a smirk.

This caused Mexico to blush. Of course she remembered who would forget, both Belarus and Lithuania had been so loud that she wondered if Russia did not hear them or had refused to hear.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, Mexico, don't you want to lose your virginity?" Prussia asked.

Prussia hadn't noticed before, since Mexico would always be wearing dresses, but she had somehow gotten quiet curvy. Prussia couldn't help but look her up and down. Mexico's face had some how changed from her baby faced self to a face of a beautiful young woman. Prussia's eyes roamed to end up on Mexico's chest, and by the looks of things she had to be a size 32 DD, then his eyes went to Mexico's tiny waist, to her hips this now exited him her jean size must be six.  
>'No wonder you were so obsessed with her, West. She is a complete goddess,' Prussia thought seductively as he looked at Mexico's enticing body.<p>

"¿Qué tanto me ves, wey?" Mexico shouts at Prussia.

"Sorry, was I staring?" Prussia asked.

"Of course you were, dumb ass," Mexico said with a sneer.

"Sorry, Mexico, can I kiss you?" Prussia asked as he began to get near her.

"What?" Mexico screamed.

"Can I kiss you?" Prussia asked again as he approached her.

Mexico began to walk away from Prussia's approach, as she did so she was pinning herself on a wall.

"Hell! No!" Mexico screamed.

"But I want to," Prussia says seductively.

Prussia strokes Mexico's lips. Then he placed both of his arms on either side of her so that Mexico has no way of running away. Then without warning he kisses her. Mexico is caught of guard but finally manages to push Prussia away from her. Prussia only grabs a hold of her and throws on the bed.

"Canada! Canada! Canada!" Mexico screams as she tries to get off the bed.

"How sweet you were saving yourself for Canada," Prussia says with a grin as he continues with his advancements.

"Mexico what's wrong?" Canada suddenly screams from outside the door.

"Help meph!" Mexico screams before Prussia covers her mouth.

"Canada, what's wrong?" America asks.

"I don't know but something is wrong with Mexico," Canada says.

"Well just open her door!" America shouts.

"That's just it her door is locked, and I don't have the key with me!" Canada shouts nervously.

"Screw keys! My Mexico is in danger!" America screams feeling rather outraged.

Then America begins to kick at the door.

"Until next time," Prussia sneers.

Then suddenly her bedroom door is opened, and in come both America followed by Canada.

"Mexico, are you okay?" America asks.

America tries to console Mexico, but she quickly runs towards Canada's arms. This caused America to flare with jealous anger.


	2. Northern Mexico's death

"Mexico, what's wrong? Why are you crying, tell me what happened?" Canada asked as he tried to sooth her.

"Prussia, he was here and he tried to… he tried to… it was horrible just horrible," Mexico sobbed as clung onto Canada.

"Mexico, don't worry he is not here anymore. You don't have to worry and you know why?" America asked taking a hold of one of Mexico's hands and kissing it.

"No… why…, America?" Mexico asked in between sobs.

"Because I am the hero and your personal knight and shining armor and I won't let anyone near you but me," America gloated.

"Um that's nice but we have been through this before, America," Mexico sighed as she let go of Canada in order to sit down on the bed.

"What do you mean? This isn't the first time Prussia has tried to… well you know," Canada muttered.

"Oh no, Canada, that was the first time that Prussia has ever done that. Now that I think about it he has never even noticed me before now, I wonder what could have brought that change in him. What I meant is that this is the not the first time that you, America, have offered to be my knight and shining armor. And like all of those other times you've offered my answer is no. The reason is that I am in love with someone else," Mexico responded batting her eyes at Canada.

"If he offered to be your knight and shining armor would you accept his offer, Mexico?" America asked.

"No I would not, I don't like the idea of playing damsel in distress," Mexico responded.  
>"Well you were playing damsel in distress when Prussia was here," America said sitting right next to her.<p>

"Its not like I had a choice, damn that Prussia is strong," Mexico complained rubbing her wrist.

"I bet I am stronger that he is," America teased as he inched closer to Mexico.

"What are you doing, America?" Mexico snapped.

"Just trying to close the spaces between us, Mexico," America cooed.

"There is a wall between us, America, and besides you're the one who built it, remember?" Mexico reminded him and pushing him away.

"Why can't we leave that in the past, Mexico?" America pried as he once more tried to close the gaps between them.

"I'd love to but you're the one who always tells me not to go to my ex-lands that you stole from me, America," Mexico sighed once again pushing him away from her.

"I can't help it if I am in love with you, Mexico. Don't you see that I did that just to get your attention," America confessed taking his chance to kiss Mexico.  
>Mexico didn't know what to do both her body and mind were in shock.<p>

'Canada is right there and he is seeing me kiss someone else. What does he think of me? No I must stop this kiss before it goes any further! No I don't want to!' Mexico's mind cried.

'Heh! Your not struggling, Mexico? Maybe deep down you wanted this too. Now let us see how far I can go,' America chuckled to himself.

Suddenly tears hit America's cheeks. America opens his eyes and sees something he hasn't seen ever since he killed Northern Mexico and took his lands. Filled with so much pain he quickly stops the kiss and gets up and leaves. Once safe in his own room, he locks the door behind him and cries out of anger.

"Damn! After all these years those eyes will always be my one true weakness!" America snarled as he punched at the wall leaving a huge hole behind.

America knew that he would have to pay for the damage later but right now he needed to sleep in order to keep his anger in check. How long ago was that war? That's right one hundred forty-five years ago, in regular human years, but for them it was more like seven years and four months. However, whenever Mexico had that look in her eyes he couldn't help but feel that it had only been yesterday.

Flashback:

"Northern Mexico! Give up or I will have no choice but hurt this very beautiful sister of yours!" America warned as he licked Southern Mexico's cheek.

"Deja la ir, maldito animal! (Let her go you fucken animal!) Esto es entre tu y yo no ella so suelta la ahorita mismo! (This is between you and me so let her go now!)" Northern Mexico demanded. Northern Mexico tried to move his gun in the right position to shoot America dead.

"I don't think so, Northern Mexico! You should have surrendered yourself to me along time ago then this would have never happened!" America shouted moving one of his hands under Southern Mexico's skirt.

"Hermano!" Southern Mexico screeched as America began to stroke her lower lips.

"Que diablos estas asiendo con mi hermana, maldito cabron! (What the hell are you doing to my sister, fucken idiot!)" Northern Mexico shouted feeling rather outraged. Once more trying get a good shot at America so that he can kill him easily.

"Oh come now, Northern Mexico, I bet I am doing something you sister seems to mind. Do you mind if I touch you like this, Southern Mexico?" America sneered placing his other hand in her shirt and pinching her nipples.

"No!" Southern Mexico screams in horror as she tries to wriggle away turning her head in America's direction.

"See what I mean, Northern Mexico, your sister doesn't seem to mind at all," America teased stealing a kiss from Southern Mexico.

Tears began to spring out of Southern Mexico's eyes. That was all that Northern Mexico could take, he finally sunk to his knees dropping his gun on the dirt.

"Esta bien ya ganaste que son tus demandas. Me rindo a tus pies, pídeme lo que tu quieras y yo lo hare realidad, no mas di la palabra y es tuyo. (Alright you won what are your demands. I surrender at your feet, ask me for whatever you want and I will make it a reality, just say the Word and its yours.) Pero por favor no mas suelta a mi hermana, (But please just let go of my sister,)" Northern Mexico begged.

"I am glad you finally reached your senses, Northern Mexico," America said letting go of Southern Mexico who quickly ran to her brothers arms.

"Esta bien Chiquita, yo estoy aquí nada malo te va pasar, te lo aseguro, (Its okay Little girl, I am here nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise,)" Northern Mexico cooed as he rubbed his sister's back.

"Northern Mexico, if you will just follow me," America demanded.

"No!" Southern Mexico shouted as she desperately clung to her bother's blood covered shirt. Some how Southern Mexico that this was going to be the last time she would see her Brother Northern Mexico alive.

"Mexico, let go of me!" Northern Mexico barked yanking himself free Mexico's grasps.

Southern Mexico gasped not from the sudden roughness her brother was with her, but because of what he called her. It was official they both knew that this was the end of Northern Mexico the great. Now Southern Mexico would have to rule without the help from her brother. Damn it all to hell! She knew that she was nothing without him. She needed her older brother to make sure things stayed in order and in order to make sure that not only her present boss but those yet to come did not take advantage of her.

Mexico glared at America's back with her eyes filled with so much hate, but to America they were filled with a sad coldness as if all the light from them had vanished.

End flashback.

"Mexico, do you love… um never mind," Canada mumbled.

America quickly got out of his bed and went to go and listen to Mexico and Canada's conversation in the hallway.

"Do I love who, Canada?" Mexico asked.

America could almost hear the nervousness in Mexico's voice.

"America," Canada answered, "I mean you are always at his house."

"I am always at his house aren't I? I do have some fondness to him, but do I love him like a woman loves her man, no," Mexico confirmed, "and besides I am in love with someone else."

"Who?" Canada asked feeling rather nervous.

'Damn! Canada are you that oblivious!' America thought feeling rather outraged.

"Well he is someone I haven't seen in quite sometime. He wears glasses and he doesn't know how I feel about him," Mexico confessed.

"So you are in love with Austria?" Canada gloomily asked.

"No silly I am in love with you, mi Canada," Mexico cheered and kissed him.

'No!'America's heart screamed as his knees began to feel weak.


	3. You are mine

"Ahem," Prussia's voice was heard in front of them.

Mexico quickly stopped her kiss with Canada. She was now staring at Prussia with malice intent for two very distinct reasons: one was for attacking her in her room, and second, for interrupting her moment with Canada.

"What do you want?" Mexico snapped.

"Oh will you relax, Mexico, not everything has to do with you," Prussia argued.

"Ever since Spain came into my mother's lands, someone wants something from me. Spain wanted to control me and that he did for nearly four hundred years. America, wanted my older brother's lands which he got, killing my brother in the process. France made some stupid excuses so that he could also rule over me, in the end I had to give him 600,000 pesos for some pastry shops that supposedly had once existed. Then when I believe that the rest of the other nations will finally leave me alone since I lost a majority of my gold to America, you uncover that my lands are filled with your precious petroleum you so desperately need. That during the First World War and the Second World War I had to be exploited by many of the other countries. Like I said before, what the hell do you want from me, Pru-sia" Mexico fumed.

"Yeah, that was back then and this is now, Mexico, no one wants you now," Prussia assured. He quickly regretted saying that. Right before him he saw a Mexico that not only had his Brother West, but also both Spain and France had warned them about. Mexico's eyes had turned a complete dark pitch black, she had a smile on her face that would sent even Russia into hiding, there was also a chill in the air that seemed to make you feel as if you were in the middle of Antarctica in a bathing suit, that wasn't the worst part the worst part was that Mexico's flowery background had suddenly disappeared and was now replaced by a menacing black aura.

"What… do… you… mean… by… no… one… wants… me… Pru-sia?" Mexico raged in between breaths of anger and frustration. Her voice was so distinct it almost seemed to come from the depths of hell itself.

"T-that's n-not w-what I-I m-meant, M-mexico, C-canada, h-help the a-amazing me," Prussia mumbled.

"Um, Mexico, I think we should just be friends," Canada muttered.

Mexico quickly redirected her attention towards Canada, her anger quickly simmering down.

"But why, Canada?" Mexico wined.

"I don't want to die, Mexico," Canada murmured.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Canada, I love you," Mexico argued.

"Stop right there, Mexico, it's not you that I am worried about…" Canada trailed off.

Canada walked towards a door and began to open it, only to reveal a very furious America.

"It's him that I am afraid of," Canada sighed.

"The awesome me is living," Prussia said right before leaving a cloud of dust where he once stood.

"Mexico, how could you possibly say that you love Canada knowing that I am the one who sacrifices himself for you?" America raged standing up as he did so.

"What are you talking about?" Mexico asked.

Canada shifted his feet, he felt rather uncomfortable. Yes he did love Mexico, but not if it meant losing his brother. It was times like these that he wished that he was truly invisible, so that he could just disappear that way both America and Mexico could argue and leave him out of it.  
>"Did Canada risk his own neck when France was trying to invade your vital regions?" America shouted a dark glare in his eyes.<p>

"No! But as I recall it's your entire fault France even managed to rule over me! If only I had California's gold I could have bought my freedom!" Mexico shouted.

"Dude, Mexico, there is no way in hell you would have known the state of Cal had gold and you know it!" America argued.

Mexico quickly walked over to where America was holding him by the collar. She pulled him down to her eye level sending an icy glare directly into America's azure eyes.

"I… would… have… eventually… found…out," Mexico gasped in between angry breaths.

America just stared into Mexico's copper eyes although she was trying to look threatening, they seemed rather arousing. Her breath always had a spicy scent to it, and he wanted it… no he needed it. In a blink of an eye he had one arm wrapped around Mexico's tiny waist, and the other moved behind her head. Mexico's mind race she knew what America wanted and when it came to her, let's just say that he nearly got everything that he wanted. She shook her head no, trying to avoid the unstoppable, she kicked and squirmed.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid, I should have known better than to just go towards him headlong,' Mexico glared at herself.

"Canada, help me!" Mexico pleaded turning back to see that he wasn't there.

"You see, Mexico, Canada doesn't try and stop me, and you know why?" America seductively asked.

Mexico didn't answer but just tensed as she waited for America's answer.

"Because, my Bro already knows your mine. Besides no one can take me because I am a hero!" America claimed kissing Mexico roughly.

"Mrrr, rrr thomm tham man mane mu!" Mexico shouted into the kiss.

"What did you just say, Mexico, I didn't quite get that?" America asked pulling out of kiss with an easily readable threat. You could easily see a thin thread of saliva in between both America and Mexico's mouths.

"I said, that there are still those that can take you," Mexico mumbled completely ignoring America's threat.

"You mean like Russia?" America snapped dragging Mexico into his room.

"Yes, exactly like Russia!" Mexico shouted.

"Too bad he isn't here, and just like that Nazi- Germany, there is no way in hell I am letting him close to you," America mumbled quickly suckling on Mexico's ear.

Mexico froze America's actions sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't deny that America's actions were something that she was quite enjoying. Mexico moaned and no matter how much hated herself right in that moment she pulled him closer. America smirked and grabbed began to leave hickies on Mexico's neck. Luckily, Mexico was suddenly brought back to reality. Mexico opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

'No, this isn't right! When did I close my eyes out of pleasure? How did I get on this bed, and why am I not stopping myself?' Mexico frantically asked herself.

'Because you are enjoying it,' a lust full voice in her mind said.

'No, this isn't right,' Mexico thought.

'Oh common let America seize your vital regions,' the voice moaned.

"Nooooooo!" Mexico shouted kicking America directly at America's Florida. Mexico quickly got off the bed and opened up a window jumping out. Once she landed outside she quickly got up and ran towards any direction her feet would take her and not looking back.


	4. Russia's comfort

Mexico's feet were beginning to feel weak. She sunk down on the frozen tundra and aloud tears to finally flow out of her eyes. A huge shadow began to form over Mexico's petite body. Mexico quickly turned around fearful of what it might be. She suddenly relaxes when she saw who it was behind her. Mexico slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling safe with whom she had been looking at.

"Mezica," Russia panicked rushing to her past out form.

Russia picked Mexico up looking at her with great curiosity and interest.

'How did you get all the way here, Mezica?' Russia wondered at girl in his arms.

"Do you want to be one with Russia that badly? We must not let Sister Belarus know, da? She will want to harm Mezica's lovely face," Russia sneered.

"Canada… porque… porque no me amas?" Mexico moaned in a heartbreaking voice.

"You do not want to be one with Russia, da? You want to be one with Canada, is it because he looks like that Capitalist-Idiot Amirica?" Russia demanded the past out nation. He was practically crushing the poor girl in his arms.

"No, Amerika, no queiro estar contigo, dejame ir por lo que mas ruegas," Mexico cried.

"So do you hate America just as much as I do, Mezica?" Russia asked the shuddering figure in his arms.

He turned around to and began to walk towards his house.

Meanwhile in Canada's house:

"Hey! Bro! Have you seen Mesico?" America asked his younger brother Canada.

"Not since I left you two alone," Canada murmured trying to hide his face behind Komajirou.

"Okay, anyways that was one of the smartest thing you have ever done, Bro," America thank graduated Canada.

"What do you mean?" Canada asked. Feeling his feet beginning to shift, whatever it was he didn't like it.

"You know rejecting Mesico," America teased.

"That is actually the dumbest thing I have ever done," Canada mumbled.

"What did you just say?" America asked. America looked at his younger brother with a sudden glare in his eyes that would make you piss your pants.

"Nothing, America, nothing at all," Canada shuddered giving America a fake smile.

"You know what I think I know where she is. See you later!" America sneered running off.

As soon as America was no longer visible, Canada slammed his hand into a picture of when he was younger with America standing right next to him. The portrait fell to floor shattering the glass that covered on the floor below. Blood began to trickle down Canada's hand; he bit his bottom lip until he could taste something metallic in his mouth. The tears that had burned his eyes just minutes ago were pouring out of him.

"You know its times like these that I truly hate myself," Canada whispered.

"Don't worry, whoever you may be, you can always buy a new frame," Kumajirou sighed, "besides shouldn't you be more concerned about stopping the bleeding. You're getting it all over my coat."

"No, what I meant is that I always let America push me around, but not this time, this time I'LL be different," Canada declared. Canada was surrounded by an aura filled with determination.

"Oh look here comes America. Hey, America!" Komajirou lied.

"America! Where?" Canada frantically asked.

"I thought you said you would be different?" Komajirou asked.

"G-give me time to think this through," Canada stammered.

Back at Russia's house:

Mexico woke up in a very cozy bed. That she couldn't get out of, no really something or more like someone was on top of her. Mexico quickly opened her eyes only to be glared at by violet eyes.

"Beilorrusia! What? Why are you so mad?" Mexico asked in a frantic voice.

"Mezica, why are you in my Big Brother Russia's bed?" Belarus asked in a demonic voice.

"I don't know Rusia found me outside I don't know how I got here, but if you want I can just get out of his bed if that is what you want," Mexico excused herself.

"No, the sheets must be burned and changed you have already ruined them," Belarus argued.

"Belarus, you know that is not very nice. Besides how did you get in my room anyways?" Russia asked. He was wet and would be standing in front of the two girls completely naked if it wasn't for the towel that was wrapped around his waist. Mexico blushed and quickly looked away.

"Big Brother, why do you hide from me? You and I will be one someday so there shouldn't be any shame between us. So, remove that towel," Belarus ordered. She got off of Mexico and began to walk towards Russia in order to take the towel off herself.

"Nyet!" Russia shouted. Russia coward from Belarus' approach, he didn't like the idea of being naked in front of his little sister.

"Sir Russia, um you forgot your scarf," Lithuania piped giving Russia his scarf.

Upon hearing Lithuania's voice Mexico turned red as a tomato. Then a plot began form inside her mind. She opened her eyes and slowly she got out of the bed she was in. Just then she caught a hold of Belarus' hair and pined her down.

"Get off me!" Belarus shouted.

"Stop," Mexico whispered, "trying to make Russia see you as a woman."

"What do you mean? Big Brother does see me as a woman!" Belarus yelled.

"No, the one that does see you as a woman is standing right there in the doorway," Mexico whispered in Belarus' ear.

"That may be true but I only have eyes for Big Brother. Now get off me, Mezica, so that Big Brother and I can finally become one." Belarus complained

"But every night you become one with Lithuania. I bet you dear 'Big Brother' already knows," Mexico whispered.

Mexico slowly got up from on top of Belarus only to see her run out the door.

"What did you tell her, da?" Russia asked.

"Nada, but I don't think she will be bothering you for a while," Mexico replied.

"Thank you," Russia sighed.

Mexico smiled up to him, but quickly turned away. A sudden blush began to form on Mexico's soft cheeks.

"Is something wrong, Mezica, are you getting a fever?" Russia asked.

Russia walked over to where Mexico was standing was standing. Mexico's heart began to race as she tumbled backwards on the bed. She quickly placed her hands over her face. Mexico's breathing became labored with every step closer Russia took.

"Why won't you look at me, Mezica, da?" Russia asked removing Mexico's hands.

"Please… put… on… some… clothes," Mexico said in between gasps.

Mexico still kept her eyes completely shut. Her body was shaking from her head down to her toes.

"Sorry," Russia apologized letting her go. He walked over to his closet and took a set of close out. Once he was finished getting dressed he looked towards Mexico who still had her eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes, Mezica," Russia told the nervous nation in his bed.

Mexico slowly opened her eyes relieved to see a fully clothed Russia. Russia walked over to Mexico and smiled down at her. He grabbed ahold of Mexico's shin in order to stared into copper eyes.

"Am I the first man you see naked, Mezica?" Russia asked.

"Um yes," Mexico mumbled, "so please where clothes when you are around me."

"Sorry," Russia apologized letting her go, "what bring you here?"

"I-I," that was all Mexico was able to say right before she started crying.

Russia hated seeing Mexico cry like that, he got on the bed with Mexico and pulled her his arms. He messaged her back and petted her hair trying to sooth Mexico's pain away.

"Mezica's heart is broken, just like, mine is, da," Russia murmured.

Mexicoaph: There you finally get to see Russia in the Story! Yay! Please comment! And tell me if there are parts that don't make sense to that I may clarify in the next chapter.


	5. And now he's dead

Mexico quickly dried her eyes and pulled herself out of Russia's arms. For some strange reason her heart protested at her actions. Something within the depths of her heart wanted to have Russia's arms wrapped around her once more, but she convinced herself that it was because it was cold.

"Um, Russia, for how long have I been, out?" Mexico asked.

"Well, about thirty-five minutes. Mexico looks so cute when she sleeps, da," Russia teased.

"Fifty-five minutes, that's not that long, I bet if I hurry, I should be able to get back in no time," Mexico calculated getting out of the bed and pacing back and forth.

Russia smiled looking at the nation that didn't quite seem to catch the last part. Suddenly Mexico stopped pacing and her face turned flushed red, she took one look at Russia. Russia smirked at Mexico as she stumbled backwards and fell on her bottom.

"Yes, I think you are cute, Mexico, da," Russia commented.

"Usually, when someone sees me sleeping they think I am harmless, never cute," Mexico muttered, "I should get going. I'll call you when I get home."

Russia quickly got up from his bed and pinned Mexico back on the floor. Mexico seemed shocked at Russia's sudden action, but froze at the spot. Russia looked into Mexico's frightened eyes; fear that was projected not at him, but at someone else.

"Who are you so afraid of, Mexico, da?" Russia asked with so much interest.

"Me afraid of someone, mph, I fear no one but myself. Russia, have you forgotten who you are talking to? I am the nation that many believe has a death fetish," Mexico fumed.

"Are you afraid of America, da?" Russia simply asked.

"¡Pobre México! Tan lejos de Dios y tan cerca de Estados Unidos," Mexico sobbed.

"What does that mean, da?" Russia asked.

"It means 'Poor Mexico! So far away from God, and so close to the United States,'" Mexico cried, "Now, let me go, before he finds out I am here. I do not want to be the cause for the death of my friends."

"I am Mexico's friend, da?" Russia asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Russia, you are my friend. Now please get off me," Mexico sighed.

"Only if Mexico, promises to come visit soon, da," Russia smirked.

Mexico looked at Russia in amazement. For guy who seemed to scare many senseless he sometimes acted like a small child. However whenever she would mention this to any of the Baltics they would look at Mexico as if she were on some sort of drug.

"Yes, Russia, I promise, now let me go," Mexico promised.

Russia quickly got off Mexico and let her go. As soon as Mexico felt herself being released she opened a window and jumped out of it. In panic Russia, ran to the open window only to see Mexico's lose hair form a flowing cape as she began to run in one general direction.

"Are we that much alike, da?" Russia questioned in amazement. He watched as Mexico continued to run farther away from him.

Back in Canada's House:

Canada was pacing the floor of Mexico's guest bedroom. Even though she had only been there for mere minutes her perfume still lingered there.

"-Cuba's little sister?" America asked.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear you," Canada blushed. Finally getting out of his trance, that had been caused by Mexico's exotic perfume.

"I see you are falling in love with Cuba's little sister," America replied, "Bro I have some advice I think you should take for your own good. Don't fall in love with, Mexico she is mine."

"I thought she gained her independence," Canada mumbled.

"Well you thought wrong; Mexico gained her independence only to be under my rule," America assured walking towards Canada.

"Well then why don't you just make her one of your states?" Canada asked.

"Then she will become my daughter and if she is then I cannot do the things I want with her," America stated.

"Bro, are you only interested in flesh?" Canada asked.

"Of course not I have been in love with her since that day Spain showed her to us and told us that she was his," America commented.  
>"America, you will always be attracted to the forbidden," Canada lamented.<p>

"Mexico is not forbidden for me," America argued.

"Does she pull or push you away whenever you kiss her?" Canada asked.

"What does it matter?" America asked wanting to dropped the subject.

"It matters a lot, America," Canada urged.

America sighed and started to lie back onto Mexico's bed. He placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you remember when we first met her?" America asked completely ignoring Canada's comment.

"Yeah," Canada responded lying right next to him.

Flashback:

"I cannot believe you are seriously making me do this," England ranted.

"Oh come now, it will only be for a few days," Spain argued, "and besides they are just so cute. Common tell me you can say no to that face."

"Five to six days is just a few days, you want me to look over her for a whole entire two weeks!" England argued.

"You'll love them," Spain argued handing over the New Spain twins.

Both North and South New Spain smiled up at England. They both seemed not at all like the clingy type of kids unlike America was.

"Pórtense bien, niños," Spain ordered.

"We always behave," North argued.

"Norte metiendo un Jaguar ala casa no es de buen comportamiento. Especial mente si le tienen miedo los demás," Spain shuddered at the memory.

"No te preocupes yo me asegurare que no se meta en problemas Norte," South assured.

"Por eso vos te quiere muncho mi pequeña, Sur," Spain awed giving both North and South a kiss on the cheek.

Spain gave England one quick glance before running off. Both North and South of New Spain waved good-bye to Spain until not even his silhouette was left.

'These kids are nothing like either America nor Canada, whenever I leave them alone even for even one second they start crying,' England thought taking inside the suit cases.

Ten minutes later after England was done putting their stuff away in a guest room. He began to hear it. At first it was a small whimper then it became a loud screech. He ran outside to find both of the twins crying for Spain to come and get them.

'I guess they are not so different from the others,' England thought.

"Why don't you go inside and play with Canada and America?" England asked kneeling at their level.

Both Norte and Sur quickly dried their eyes and ran inside.

"They are just like Spain," England smiled.

Once inside both Norte and Sur began to talk search for Canada and America.

"What do you think they are like?" Sur asked.

"I don-"Norte got interrupted after getting hit by a ball on the back of his head.

"I told you, America, you through the ball so hard, if you break something England is going to get mad again," Canada warned.

Canada appeared before the twins coming out of a room. Sur blushed after looking at the boy in front of her. Her heart seemed to skip a beat that made her face blush a soft pink.

"Who is the idiot that threw the ball at me?" Norte demanded.

"That was me, and I am not an idiot I am America, the hero!" America claimed, "Besides who are you?"

"I am the Northern Province of New Spain, and the guy who is about to kick your ass," Norte glared.

"Bring it on," America challenged.

Norte fumed and it seemed as if he was about to tackle America and beat him to a pulp. Just then Sur put a hand on his chest and shook her head. This caused Norte to simmer down and for good reason; although Sur was a girl she was a force to be reckon with.

"Hahahahahaha! Are you so afraid of your sister?" America taunted.

"Yes, he is and if you knew half the things he knew you would also fear me," Sur said coldly.

America gulped and his face turned pink, not out of fear nor out of anger but for some other reason.

"Do you guys want to play ball?" Canada asked.

"Oh we loved to!" both Norte and Sur cheered in unison.

All four of the kids played until both Norte and America decided to turn throw the ball at each other.

End Flashback.

"I don't think Norte liked you," Canada replied.

"And now he is dead," America stated, "that's one for me and zero for him."

"Yeah but he will always be in Mexico's heart," Canada reminded.

"That's true," America remembered.


End file.
